BloodWings
Created By Lord Clathor. BloodWings are located on the 3rd Continent and are part of the Mortov Empire. Description BloodWings are any shade of black,sometimes a dark grey tone.They have a ring of red around their eyes and their eyes are a solid colour which takes up the entire eye space. The scales of a BloodWing aren't as thick as other dragons,having the appearance of rough leather than actual draconic scales.They have massive wings compared to other dragons,but their wing muscles are weaker,making the wings better for gliding and flying on a moderate pace than going top speed. Their tails thin tails and curved silver coloured claws,allowing them to grip objects more easily. BloodWings have large fangs,which fold into the mouth when it's closed. Most BloodWings have a mask of their own creation.The masks are made of the own BloodWing's blood,which is somehow hardened permamently and adjusts perfectly to fit the BloodWing's face when he/she grows and matures. Abilities BloodWings have the ability to manipulate their blood on the whim.They can harden and clot at certain places to reduce the damage of injuries or making their heat beat faster to make them stronger and faster.Some BloodWings can also make their brain work faster by increasing bloodflow to it.BloodWings have most or all bloodtypes,allowing them to be valuable for blood transfusions.The fangs can pierce through most dragon scales,but they can break due to them being hollow.Their saliva has a numbing effect,reducing the chance of BloodWings being noticed. The fangs can suck the blood of most animals,including dragons.The BloodWing's breath attack is vomiting a stream of blood,which they can then freely manipulate.Sometimes the vomit of blood can be pressurized and hardened,allowing for devastating attacks. BloodWings have developed a high immune system,but are still suspectible to disease. All BloodWings run the risk of heart attacks,blood loss or to much blood and other blood related conditions.Also if they drink blood from a diseased creature they run the risk of gaining that disease.Most BloodWings can read the signs of a diseased creature or not. BloodWings can quite literally get drunk on blood,going into a bloodlust or simply acting is the dragon drank to much wine. Culture BloodWings are the vampires of draconic legends.BloodWings eat and drink normal things,but they highly favor blood purely for the taste and thrill of drinking it,though dragon blood is highly favoured and prized above all else. BloodWings live in small to moderate sized towns.Most towns are located in secluded places,only the ones near other dragon tribes or in well known locations are heavly defended.All villages and towns have a militia. BloodWing territory are divded into smaller governing territories ruled by Jarls.(I was in a Skyrim mood).There are 5 Jarls and 5 territories.Each territory has a large town,which are called Keeps.The Jarl lives in the Keep and the Keep is often the hub of the province,though not always the largest town.The wealthiness of Keeps and territories varies,though all are mostly fine with the exception of towns that are in the deepest wilderness. There is no offical capital for the BloodWings,but the in the center of their territory is a underground city,which mainly serves as the military center and houses important figures such as the Ambassador.The Jarls convene their for important decisions,such as war declarations.While many of the Jarls have their own schedules and some Keeps sometimes war with one another,most of the time they rach agreement.Only a few times as there been a major war between the Keeps,which was when the Ambassador was killed by one of the Jarls. The Ambassador is a figure of high respect and influence,sometimes having more power than the Jarls. Each territory has their own militia,but there is a military when their is an offical war on a enemy.BloodWings are militarisitc,all are trained and they can continue in as a miltia in one of the territories,serve in the military or choose a different profession.The military also serves as a police of sorts for the territories. BloodWings were taught ot treat everyone as equals,though this practice is often forgotten.Stealing a mask or drinking blood from a BloodWing is immediate execution.Murder or serious assault is treated as a major felony,the accused judged by the Jarl from which territory the crime was commited.Other crimes aren't as serious mainly,the punishment dealt out by the town's militia. A Guild of assassins,otherwise known as the Taskmasters serves to kill any dragon which pose a threat to BloodWing security.The also collect blood for paying dragons. There are no restrictions on the decoration of a BloodWing's mask,BloodWings designing them fit their own personaility. Treasure is a normal currency,but draconic blood serves as a sign of wealth,some wealthier BloodWings having gallons of blood.Theft of blood varies,on what type of blood was stolen(Dragon,mammal,etc) and how much.Some BloodWings prefer a certain type of blood or from a certain tribe. Members Jarls: Ambassador: Category:Mortov Empire Category:Tribes Category:Browse